Producers of goods or services have a number of methods at their disposal for influencing the sale of their products. For example, a producer of goods or services can directly buy advertisement space or can buy advertisement placement in search results based on, e.g., keywords associated with the product to be sold. Despite these existing methods for selling goods or services, producers of consumables currently have difficulty influencing the subsequent use or consumption of the sold products. Existing methods for selling goods such as those noted above assume no knowledge of what consumables (e.g., brands) the consumer already possesses.
It is challenging and difficult to develop new systems and methods for effectively encouraging consumer behavior.